


It Would Be My Pleasure

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty talk from Louis to Harry in public with Louis following through with his words later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would Be My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

"I want you." Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, making Harry’s eyes widen in surprise.

Turning his head slightly to the right, Harry caught Louis’ eye, noticing that his pupils had dilated to a point where his eyes looked black. Biting his lip, Harry cleared his throat, his voice so low that only Louis could hear him when he spoke.

“Louis, not now…” Harry muttered, turning his attention back to the fans that had gathered around them. 

One of the downsides about being famous was that the boys could no longer walk down the street without being recognised and then surrounded by fans in just a matter of seconds. It wasn’t something any of them minded, really, but there were times when they all wished they could just walk down the street like normal guys.

Louis didn’t listen though, and as Harry smiled and signed some autographs for the girls, Louis discreetly pressed up against Harry’s back. Liam and Zayn were on Harry’s left side, while Niall and Paul, their bodyguard, were on his right, completely blocking the view to whatever Louis decided to do. 

Leaning over Harry’s shoulder, Louis whispered into his ear again.

“Not now? But I’m hard, Harry… I want you now…” 

Harry swallowed hard, trying his best to ignore Louis and instead just focus on the fans, trying to keep up a regular conversation with them.

“You know what I really want to do right now, Harry?” Louis whispered, and Harry very gently shook his head.

They were out in public and what Louis was doing was completely inappropriate, but Harry absolutely loved it when Louis talked dirty to him and even though he should, he didn’t try to stop him.

Louis smirked, knowing that Harry had now surrendered as he pressed up a little firmer against Harry’s back.

“I want to move my hands very slowly up under your shirt and gently tweak your nipples with my fingers…” Louis whispered and the sound of his words mixed with the feel of his breath against Harry’s ear sent a shiver down Harry’s spine.

“Louis, can you sign this?” The girls suddenly asked and Harry almost jumped as Louis reached around his waist with both hands, much to the girls’ glee, and signed the pictures they were holding out for him.

“There you go, loves.” Louis said with a smile and the girls giggled before they turned their attention to the other guys and Louis pulled his hands back around from in front of Harry again.

“And then I want to push one hand down the front of your pants and cup your cock through your boxers…” Louis continued to whisper as if the girls had never even interrupted him.

“I want to squeeze you gently at first while my other hand continues to tweak one of your nipples…” 

Harry swallowed hard.

“Then I’d want to squeeze that delicious cock of yours harder to make you squirm with pleasure… I’d let my other hand move from your nipple and out from underneath your shirt, before I’d move it up to your lips and push two fingers into your mouth…” 

Louis suddenly grabbed a hold of Harry’s bum with both hands while he pressed up harder against Harry’s back. 

“Meanwhile, I want to let go of your cock and instead push my hand down into your boxers, grab a hold of your warm, hard cock and stroke you slowly as I would gently thrust my fingers in and out of your mouth in time with my strokes on your cock…” Louis whispered, and Harry struggled not to moan loudly.

Harry was using all of his willpower to not squirm and moan in need, trying his best to keep his attention on the conversation the girls were having with Liam, Zayn and Niall while discreetly trying to listen to what Louis was whispering into his ear.

Louis smiled as he squeezed Harry's bum playfully, making Harry bite his lip. 

"Then, after I'd be done teasing you, I would want to rip your clothes off, push you up against a wall, grab your thighs and lift you up..." 

Harry used his jacket, which was hanging over his arm, and held it in front of his own crotch to hide the growing bulge that was forming there. The last thing he wanted was for the fans to see that he was getting turned on. 

"And you know what I would want to do then, Harry?" Louis whispered, his mouth so close to Harry's ear that his lips were brushing against Harry's earlobe.

Harry shook his head discreetly, swallowing back a soft, desperate whimper and failing to stand still. He was so hard he was hurting and though he tried to do it discreetly, Harry couldn't help but squirm on the spot, trying to rub himself against the fabric of his own pants to get some sort of friction.

"I would want to press the head of my leaking cock against that tight bum of yours and thrust all the way into you in one long, deep movement, making you scream with pleasure and desperation..." Louis whispered as he squeezed Harry's bum again and it took all of Harry's strength and willpower to not cry out in desperation. Instead, Harry swallowed back another whimper and squirmed again, discreetly pressing his bum back against Louis and desperately trying to somehow rub against him.

"Alright, we're off now. Come on, guys!"

The sound of Paul's demanding voice couldn't have been more like a slap in the face to Harry and he practically jumped out of his skin when their bodyguard grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him away from Louis and down the street.

When they were safely out of sight from the fans, Harry reached down and re-adjusted himself. He was still painfully hard and in desperate need for some kind of release, but taking a deep breath, Harry willed himself to wait until they got home tonight where Louis would hopefully do exactly what he had told him he wanted to do.

\-----------------------

Harry had never in his life experienced a day that passed by as painfully slowly as the one he had just had to go through. Every minute felt like an hour, and when you’re walking around with a throbbing hard-on, which you have to try and hide from the people around you, it doesn’t exactly help making the time go by any faster. 

And another thing that didn’t help at all was the fact that Louis had been sending him knowing looks throughout the entire day after he had managed to get Harry all hot and bothered. To make matters worse, the twat had even spent the rest of the day deliberately teasing Harry, by doing things such as slowly licking his lips, bending forward and giving Harry a fantastic view of that gorgeous ass, and swinging his hips unnecessarily much whenever he had been walking in front of Harry. 

Needless to say, Harry had been a sexually frustrated mess all day and when they had finally decided to call it a night, walking had become such a painful task that all Harry really wanted to do was to lay down on the first flat surface he could find, reach down into his own pants and get himself off. 

Against the odds, however, Harry had managed to, though he had done it very slowly, walk back home to the apartment he was sharing with Louis. Not having the patience to wait for Harry’s slowness, Louis had walked quite a few feet in front of him and had ended up getting back to the apartment almost five minutes before Harry. 

With a relieved sigh as he walked through the door into his home, Harry closed the door behind him, kicked off his shoes, hung up his jacket and leaned back heavily against the door, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Need a little help taking care of that?”

Louis’ voice made Harry’s eyes snap open, looking at Louis who was now suddenly standing right in front of him.

“Taking care of what?” Harry questioned, slightly confused. Louis smirked, taking a step closer to Harry.

“That massive bulge in your pants that has been bothering you all day.” Louis said, pointing to the bulge in Harry’s pants. Harry let his eyes drop for a moment to look at his own bulge, before lifting his gaze to look back into Louis’ eyes.

“You mean the bulge that you caused?” Harry asked, raising an almost challenging eyebrow. 

Louis smirked again, nodding his head.

“Yeah, that one… You know, seeing I was the one who caused it, it would only be fair if I helped you out with it, wouldn’t it?” He asked, reaching out a hand and pushing it up under Harry’s shirt.

“It would…” Harry said with a nod of his head, biting down gently at his own lip as Louis pushed his other hand up under his shirt too, reaching up and gently tweaking both of Harry’s nipples with his fingers, making Harry gasp. Louis smiled, and leaned in to press a soft, almost featherlike kiss to Harry’s neck.

“Mmm… I thought you’d like that…” Louis mumbled against Harry’s skin as he let his fingers tweak Harry’s nipples again. Harry let out another gasp, loving the mixed feeling of the pleasure and slight pain Louis’ actions caused.

Smiling against Harry’s neck, Louis let go of one of Harry’s nipples and let his hand travel down Harry’s stomach slowly. Painfully slowly. By the time Louis’ hand actually reached the waist band of Harry’s pants, Harry was trembling. Poking his tongue out between his lips, Louis gently licked at the skin on Harry’s neck as he pushed his hand down the front of Harry’s pants, cupping Harry’s throbbing erection through the fabric of his boxers and squeezed gently, while his other hand continued to tweak Harry’s nipple.

“Oh God…” Harry moaned, letting his head fall back against the door as his eyes drifted shut once again.

Just like he had said he wanted to do earlier, Louis squeezed Harry’s erection harder as he let go of Harry’s nipple, pulled his hand back out from underneath Harry’s shirt and reached up to Harry’s mouth with it instead. Harry could feel Louis smirk against his neck as he pushed two fingers past Harry’s lips and into his mouth, and Harry willingly closed his lips around the fingers and started sucking on them eagerly, moaning around them as Louis continued to give his cock hard squeezes.

Harry thrust his hips forward into Louis’ hand, desperate for more friction as he continued to suck on the fingers in his mouth, twirling his tongue around each of the digits. Louis pulled back from his neck to be able to watch Harry and he failed to hold back a loud moan at the sight of him sucking on his fingers.

“Good God, that’s sexy…” Louis breathed, pulling his hand out of Harry’s pants, making the slightly younger man whimper in protest. His misery was short-lived, though, as Louis quickly pushed his hand down the front of both Harry’s pants and boxers, and grabbed a tight hold of Harry’s throbbing cock, stroking him as much as possible within the confines of his pants.

Harry let out a loud groan around Louis’ fingers, attempting to thrust into his hand as Louis thrust his fingers in and out of Harry’s mouth in time with his strokes, just like he had said he wanted to do earlier. 

The feeling of his cock finally being touched by Louis was so good and such a relief that Harry’s head started to spin as he continued to moan around Louis’ fingers, once again twirling his tongue around the two digits.

“That’s enough.” Louis said, pulling his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and pulling his hand up from Harry’s pants and boxers, much to Harry’s frustration as he once again whimpered in protest. 

Louis reached out and grabbed a hold of Harry’s t-shirt, ripping it open with his bare hands and throwing the two pieces to the floor. Harry’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at that, and he bit his lip as he watched Louis reach down, quickly undo Harry’s pants and in one swift movement pulling them all the way down along with his boxers. 

Harry automatically stepped out of them as Louis reached down to undo his own pants, quickly getting both those and his boxers off before pulling his own shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor. When they were both completely naked, Louis pressed his own body against Harry and leaned in, kissing the slightly younger man passionately, making Harry moan against his lips.

As Louis’ tongue found its way into Harry’s mouth, Louis reached down, grabbed a hold of Harry’s thighs and lifted him up, turning him around and pushing him back hard against the wall right by the front door. Harry wrapped his arms tight around Louis’ neck and gasped as Louis rolled his hips until the head of his erection was pressing against Harry’s entrance. In one deep, long movement, Louis pushed all the way inside of Harry, making Harry scream Louis’ name in pleasure.

“Oh God, yes!” Harry cried, wrapping his legs tight around Louis’ waist as Louis started to thrust into him with long, hard movements. 

Given the fact that Harry had been sexually frustrated all day and that Louis had been teasing him for quite a while before he had actually gone any further, Harry knew he wasn’t going to be able to last long and his body was already starting to tremble in pleasure and need as Louis thrust into him.

Harry clenched tight around Louis every time he pushed into him, and he couldn’t help but moan and gasped as Louis hit his prostate without even seeming to angle for it. It was as if Louis’ cock was made to reach that spot, like he was made just for Harry. 

“Oh God, Louis, I don’t know how long I can last… Fuck…” Harry groaned, leaning his head back against the wall.

Louis took advantage of Harry’s exposed neck and leaned in to suck hard at his skin, knowing there would be a mark there afterwards.

“Mine…” Louis growled against Harry’s skin, and it was as if that’s exactly what Harry needed to reach his climax as he screamed Louis’ name, clenched as tight as he could possibly manage around Louis and came all over both his own and Louis’ stomach. 

“Fuck…” Louis moaned and sucked at Harry’s skin again to silence his own sounds of wild pleasure as he thrust three more times before exploding inside of Harry, coming in long, hot streaks deep inside of him, his legs shivering as he continued to thrust into Harry. 

Once he had emptied himself completely inside of Harry, and Harry had stopped clenching around him, Louis came to a stop, collapsing forward against Harry, keeping him trapped between his own body and the wall.

Harry was gasping for air as he let his hands move down Louis’ spine, his touch making Louis shiver.

“It’s good to see that you actually do the things you say you want to do to me, and not just leave me hanging…” Harry said with a smile.

Louis let out a soft chuckle, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend if I left you hanging, now would I?” Louis asked, looking at Harry, smiling back at the younger man.

“Probably not… But that’s why you’re the best boyfriend in the world.” Harry said, grinning before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis returned his kiss, smiling against Harry’s lips.

“Cheeky.” Louis mumbled, nibbling playfully on Harry’s lower lip.

“Mhm… How about you carry your cheeky boyfriend to bed? I’m exhausted…” Harry said, reaching up to tangle a hand in Louis’ hair.

“It would be my pleasure.” Louis said, keeping his arms under Harry’s thighs and lifting him away from the wall, his legs still shivering slightly as he turned around and carried Harry down the hallway and into their bedroom. When Louis reached the bed, he leaned forward and very gently put Harry down before lying down on top of him.

Harry reached down and grabbed the bed sheets, tugging at them until he managed to pull them out from underneath them and up to cover them both. Louis leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips, which Harry happily returned, before shifting slightly on top of him and nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“I love you.” Harry whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ hair.

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.” Louis said before kissing Harry’s neck, letting his eyes drift shut.

“Sweet dreams, Boo Bear…” Harry whispered, already half-way into dreamland. 

And with that, the two of them fell asleep, Louis perfectly happy and content on top of Harry, and Harry perfectly satisfied and comfortable under Louis’ weight.


End file.
